Son
by NocheAmada
Summary: Alice y Alfred criaran a un niño de cinco años, su nombre es Arthur Kirkland. La vida del más pequeño ha sido difícil y problemática, y ambos, como sus nuevos tutores, se esforzaran porque su vida como infante sea como la de todo niño debe ser, cariñosa. A través de sus dulces cuidados, Arthur aprenderá que quiere ser cuando grande.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo.**_

\- Alfred... - llamó ella.

Silencio.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos verdes. No era la primera vez, pero el test mostró el mismo resultado.

Una gota de agua cayó de la llave.

_Dio negativo._

* * *

\- Eso fue lo que pensé - dijo casi en un susurro Alfred, afirmando con más fuerza la mano de su amada.

\- Lo lamento, señor y señora Jones - fue el sincero lo siento que abandonó los labios del doctor.

\- No se disculpe doctor Honda - suspiró pasándose la mano por los cabellos - En el fondo sabíamos que era así.

\- Hay otras alternativas, aun pueden adoptar - trató de negociar.

\- No.

La silla enfrente suyo se corrió de improviso.

\- Alice - llamó su esposo.

\- N-no quiero, ¿me oyes? No estoy interesada en adoptar.

\- Pero amor... - dijo casi con lástima.

\- ¡No!

Dejándose llevar por su impulso Alice abandonó la sala.

\- ¡Alice!

Ella no escuchó. Empujó a la gente e ignoró sus quejas. _Era tan difícil_. Sus lágrimas empañaban su vista. No entendía, pero era Alfred el tonto. ¿Cómo podrían adoptar? ¿Tomar a un niño y jugar a que era su hijo? Las cosas no funcionaban así, no para la de sangre inglesa.

\- ¡Alice!

Corrieron hasta un frondoso bosque. Hacía frío y estaba lleno de barro. Alice corría con gracia, pero una mala pisada costó la limpieza de sus ropas. Alfred que la había seguido hasta ahí se acuclilló a su lado. Sujetó su mano con delicadeza y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Alice entrecerró su vista. No quería llorar, las lágrimas no caían por sus mejillas desde hace cuatro años atrás.

\- Alice, llora si quieres.

Aun así, las palabras de su Alfred siempre lograban desarmarla.

El menor cerró los ojos al sentirla hipando en su pecho. Deslizó su brazo por su cintura y la juntó más a él.

\- Cielo, I love you - dijo con un calor refulgiendo en su corazón - Pero solo te pido que le des a ese niño pequeño una oportunidad.

Alice se separó de él. Su blanca piel estaba fría por la baja temperatura y sus rodillas raspadas por la caída, sin embargo, a pesar de su estado deplorable, le dio una resignada y a la vez alegre sonrisa, como si le cediera a un niño su capricho.

\- Esta bien, Afred - se tomó un segundo para inhalar aire y suspiró - adoptemos.

* * *

_Meses depués._

\- ¿Nerviosa amor? - dijo Alfred cerrando la puerta de su carro.

\- Algo - respondió con una sonrisa ansiosa. El tiempo fue pasando, con ello fue perdiendo el orgullo y aceptando, que su primer hijo, no sería de su sangre.

\- Tranquila Alice, te prometo que la entrevista saldrá bien.

Se sonrieron, como adolescentes enamorados, y tomándose de la mano entraron al orfanato.

"Orfanaro Rullen" se leía en la entrada.

Aclararon su visita con la recepcionista, y luego de algunos minutos de espera los llamaron las asistentes. Se sentían nerviosos, pero recuperaron la calma cuando les entregaron un listado de preguntas. No era estrictamente necesario que hicieran aquellas, solo debían utilizarlo como una guía. Alice y Alfred agradecieron su ayuda y se adentraron en una especie de oficina.

Tomaron asiento y se dieron una sonrisa, que quisieran o no, les bajó los nervios.

El primer niño entró.

\- Así que Antonio - leyó Alfred en el expediente - ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

\- Me gustan... muchas cosas, comer ensalada de tomates, reírme con Francis y una chica - soltó en un suspiro enamorado.

Alice soltó una risita.

\- ¿Tan chiquito y ya enamorado?

\- Es que es tan linda... Se llama Chiara - dijo como si estuviera hablando de un tesoro escondido - Es muy tierna, fuerte ¡y le gustan los tomates!

\- Me alegro por ti peque - tomó Alfred lugar en la conversación - ¿Algún disgusto?

\- No sé, todo me cae bien... Oh, cierto, hay un niño - dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado - que es muy brusco y cabezota, nunca comparte los juguetes y esta todo el día solo.

\- Supongo que no te cae bien.

\- ¡Me cae pésimo! Odio decirlo así pero... todos en el orfanato estarían más felices si no fuera por él.

La misma afirmación se oyó de los labios de los niños que le siguieron. Algunos contaban historias fantásticas, decían que era un monstruo que tomaba apariencia de niño para sembrar el mal entre las personas. Alice y Alfred estaban preocupados, ¿cómo podrían vivir con alguien así? Las asistentes deberían hacer algo al respecto. Un niño, egoísta y agresivo, viviendo con un grupo de niños inocentes y amigables, les destruía el ambiente.

Así pensaban, entonces les tocó conocerlo.

\- Así que... Arthur Kirkland.

El menor se afirmó al asiento ante las palabras de Alfred.

\- Tienes cinco años, ¡eres un nene todavía!

Arthur siguió sin responder.

\- ¿Puedes hablar? - preguntó con aires de molestia, lo que dijeron los pequeños sobre su forma de ser seguía picando su genio.

\- Si, puedo - gruñó con la cabeza baja.

\- ¡Genial! Así que dime, ¿qué te gusta hacer? - fingió estar entusiasmado, pero sus deseos lo traicionaban y solo lo hacían querer alejarse de él.

\- Me gusta salir al bosque y... leer.

\- ¿Lees?

\- Cuentos - gruñó frunciendo el ceño, se preguntaba porque estaba ahí, pensaba que era estúpido, obviamente no lo adoptarían - Aprendí cuando vivía en una casa.

\- Woa, eres muy inteligente ¿lo sabías?

En el rostro de Arthur se dibujó lo más lindo que Alfred pudo ver: un sonrojo.

\- Gracias - susurró sin hacer contacto visual.

En ese instante, Alfred sintió una calidez en su pecho, confirmando que ese niño era especial.

* * *

\- No Alfred - fue la fría voz de Alice.

\- Pero amor - rogaba Alfred juntando ambas manos.

\- No quiero a un niño problemas en mi casa.

Alfred se interpuso en el camino de Alice, acorralándola con una sonrisa contra la pared.

\- Créeme, cuando te digo que ese niño tiene algo especial.

\- Alfred... - dijo intentando zafarse, pero volvió a acorralarla.

\- Es malvado por fuera porque le han hecho mucho daño.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Lo sentí.

Alice alzó una ceja.

\- Enloqueciste.

\- Alice - dijo haciendo un puchero - te lo prometo, si adoptamos a este niño me lo vas a terminar agradeciendo.

Alice suspiró, sobándose el puente de su nariz. Caprichos, caprichos para su niño en todo momento. Suspiró, sabía que un día se arrepentiría de esto...

* * *

\- ¡Y esta es tu pieza!

Los turquesas ojos de Arthur brillaron de la emoción al ver la gran pieza que sería para él. Casi sin pensarlo se subió a la cama y la miró con expectación, tenía muchas ganas de saltar en ella.

Alfred lo notó y con una sonrisa se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- ¡Si! - Arthur dio un brinco y se dejó caer, rebotando, y repitiendo enérgicamente el circuito diez veces más.

Alice se acercó a Alfred por la espalda y rodeó su torso, apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

\- ¿No debería ser yo el que esta haciendo eso?

\- No seas tonto - le pellizcó la mejilla con una sonrisa - Tarado - luego aceptó dar vuelta los papeles dejándose abrazar.

\- Mira lo feliz que esta.

Arthur gritó "yei" dejándose caer en la cama.

\- ¿Sabes Alfred? No te lo dije antes, pero... quizá si fue una buena opción.

\- Lo fue - dijo él mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja - Te prometí que no te arrepentirías - susurró con un tono meloso.

Alice se apoyó en el menor.

\- Respecto a esa extraña sensación, ¿vas a decirme como fue?

\- Mmm... no - bromeó corriendo donde su nuevo hijo.

Alice se quejó falsamente mientras veía a ambos varones saltar en la cama. Desarrugó el ceño y sonrió de lado. Aun no conocía a ese pequeño, pero sabía que lograría quererlo.

_Como si fuese su hijo._


	2. Atentado

**_Atentado._**

Arthur se relamió los labios y tomó una galletita con chispas de chocolate, sumergiéndola en la leche.

\- ¿Jardín? - dijo Alfred leyendo el periódico, se encontraba en desacuerdo con la propuesta de su amada - Tiene cinco años.

\- Los niños pueden ir desde los siete meses - recordó ella mientras tomaba el plato vacío de su esposo.

\- Tía Alice...

\- Mommy.

Arthur hizo una mueca por el pequeño regaño, no se acostumbraba a llamar así a la mujer que lo sacó del hogar de niños.

\- No quiero ir al jardín.

\- Tuché!

Alfred apuntó con una burlona sonrisa. Alice iba a protestar, pero Alfred se paró de su asiento y la calló con un beso.

\- Dime, my love ¿alguna vez me he equivocado?

Arthur los veía sonriente, con un bigote de leche encima de la boca. Sus nuevos tutores se querían mucho, y él... deseaba encontrar a alguien tan especial con quien compartir el resto de su vida.

* * *

Alice era una mujer profesional, sincera y paciente, sin embargo era demasiado terca. Si no entendía la opinión del otro, simplemente la ignoraba, lamentablemente. Así llegó al jardín más prestigioso de New Yorks. Uno que extrañamente, estaba vacío.

\- ¿Hola? - llamó ella revisando una a una las salas.

Arthur miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes las pinturas de las paredes, sujetado a la fina mano de su madre.

\- Señorita Alice...

\- Mommy - regañó con un tono cariñoso.

\- Mommy - susurró sonrojado, se sentía nervioso cuando le decía así - Deberíamos irnos.

\- Why?

\- No hay nadie, ¿no es algo extraño?

\- Tranquilo amor, no pasa nada.

Una fuerte explosión les hizo perder el equilibrio. Arthur sintió como sus pupilas crecían al procesar el estallido.

\- ¿Fu-fue...? - inquirió el más pequeño con un deje de miedo en su voz.

\- Una bomba - susurró Alice sin salir de su expectación.

\- Mom - el pulso de Arthur comenzó a acelerarse.

Alice tomó la mano del menor y lo guió rápidamente escaleras abajo. Se hallaban en el tercer piso. El fuego puso obstáculos en el suelo de mármol y partes del techo caían a su paso. Arthur empezó a toser cubriéndose la boca, el humo comenzaba a dificultar su respiración.

\- ¿Cariño? - Alice lo subió a sus brazos y miró su cara ennegrecida por las cenizas.

\- Tía, me falta... el aire - dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Alice se mordió el labio. Su atención varió del menor, al notar que una viga de hierro se caía sobre ellos. Retrocedió por impulso, sintiendo su corazón golpeteando su pecho. Todo el pasillo blanco y largo del jardín de niños ardía en fuego. Alice entró en la primera habitación que vio y cerró rápidamente.

Se sentó en el piso y apoyó su espalda en la pared, el humo también le comenzaba a hacer efecto en su frágil cuerpo.

\- Mom? - susurró Arthur mientras respiraba lentamente, cenizas caían sobre su cabeza.

\- S-si cariño.

\- ¿Papá ven-drá a salvarnos?

Alice se conmocionó levemente. Luego sonrió y besó su frente, abrazándolo.

\- Él es un héroe ¿lo olvidas? Vendrá por nosotros, so-lo... espera.

Moviendo sus manos con torpeza sacó el celular de su bolsillo, y marcó su número.

Timbre.

\- ¿Ho-hola?

\- _Honey! ¿Por qué llamas?_

\- Es-tamos en problemas, Al, y necesitamos que un hé-roe venga a salvarnos - dijo con una leve sonrisa.

\- _Eh?_

\- Fui al jardín.

\- _Hey! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!_

\- Me disculparía, pe-ro estoy en medio de un incendio.

\- _... Baby, no es tiempo de juegos._

\- No estoy bro-meando.

Escuchó una explosión que los hizo callar a ambos.

\- What?_! ¡Vida, salgan de ahí ahora!_

\- No puedo - bajó la vista, notando que Arthur estaba inconsciente en sus brazos - N-no tardes, ¿si? Arthur... est-esta inconsciente... Alfred... ¿Alfred? - llamó al dejar de oír la voz de su esposo.

Suspiró y tosió un poco, acostándose en el suelo. Miró la manchada y dormida cara de su hijo, sin gesticular ni decir nada. Acarició su mejilla mientras una fina lágrima caía de sus ojos. No quería verlo morir, tenía una larga vida por delante, demonios era solo un niño. No podía irse al cielo... por una necedad suya.

\- Mom ¿estás llorando? - preguntó Arthur entreabriendo los ojos.

\- Peque - sonrió ella secándose la lágrima - Estas despierto.

\- No llores, papá... pron-to vendrá a salvarnos - cerró los ojos, la falta de aire le hacía sentir mareado - Cuando salgamos... ¿puedes leerme un cuento?

\- Los que quieras, tu dime cual y yo te lo leeré.

\- ¿Y puedes... contarme uno ahora? - dijo Arthur bajando un poco la cabeza, sentía el cansancio apoderándose de su pequeño cuerpo.

\- Esta bien - Alice lo pensó un poco y luego dio una leve sonrisa - Había una vez una familia de magos, que vivían en un bosque húmedo y grande. Un día decidieron salir a comer, hicieron un picnic, y cuando tenían todo listo se dieron cuenta que, lu-ciendo su "envidiable" ingenio, dejaron la comida en su casa.

Arthur río levemente de lo olvidadizos que eran los magos.

\- El papá dijo "yo iré, como el héroe que soy, ustedes me esperan aquí".

\- ¡Cómo mi papá!

\- Así es - apremió ella acariciando su áspero cabello - Entonces la mamá y el pequeño mago escucharon una fuerte pisotada "Fi fa fo, soy el gigante grandulón".

Arthur tosió, y entrcerró los ojos.

.- ¿Qué pasó...? - cabeceó un poco, y luego sintió el beso de su madre en su frente.

\- Tranquilo bebé, resiste un poco más.

\- Lo haré mom, lo prometo, solo sigue... contando el cuento.

Alice suspiró, apretándolo más contra él.

\- Los tiró a un hueco y los tapó con una piedra.

\- Oh no, les va a dar ham-bre.

\- En efecto, pero más que hambre, empezaron a tener una inmensa calor, y minuto a minuto, les costaba más respirar.

\- ¿Có-mo nosotros? - preguntó intentando no quedarse dormido.

\- Como nosotros - les sonrió acariciando dulcemente su cabeza.

Arthur sonrió, y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos.

\- ¿Arthur? ¡Arthur! - el miedo fue recorriendo su cuerpo, apesar de que lo sacudía sin delicadeza, él no abría sus ojos - A-Arthur, honey? - limpió el polvo de su pequeño rostro con suavidad, las lágrimas humedecían su rostro - Lo prometiste - se mordió el labio, presionándolo contra su pecho - No escuchaste el final - sonrió en silencio, con una ternura quebrada - Su papá mago llegó y los salva, tienen un final feliz Artie - hipeó besando su frente - Viven felices.. por siempre.

Las frías lágrimas siguieron humedeciendo sus mejillas, abrazando el cuerpo inerte del menor.

* * *

Alfred dio un portazo a la puerta del automóvil y corrió hacia la entrada del jardín de niños. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, tenía miedo por Arthur ¿inconsciente? Y su amada, su dulce Alice... no podía vivir sin su amor.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Esta prohibida esta entrada! - detuvo estrictamente su paso uno de los bomberos que custodiaban el lugar.

\- Pe-pero mi esposa ¡y mi hijo! Ambos están adentro, ¡tengo que sacarlos!

\- Tranquilo joven, el resinto ha sido evacuado...

\- ¡No! ¡Ellos están adentro y si no me deja pasar ahora morirán!

El bombero suspiró exasperado.

\- Ya le dije que...

\- ¡Mire, un niño tomó las llaves del camión! - dijo infantilmente señalando hacia un lado suyo.

\- ¿Qué?

Aprovechando su desconcierto se adentró en el incendiado recinto. Entrecerró los ojos y se arregló los lentes, el humo hacía que le costara ver. Sus valiosos recuerdos, de él abrazando a su pequeño Arthur y tomando la delicada mano de Alice, era lo único en lo que pensaba mientras esquivaba el fuego. Gritaba sus nombres al correr, esperando, ingenuamente, que alguno respondiera a sus llamados.

Ya estaba en el último piso, comenzaba a desesperarse cuando escuchó que una silla se caía bajo sus pies. Con sus esperanzas a flor de piel corrió escaleras abajo y abrió la puerta. El humo lo cegó unos segundos más lo disipó un poco con sus manos. Logró divisar entre esa espesa niebla el pequeño y desparramado cuerpo de Arthur. Corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazó. Lo escuchó gemir en un inútil intento de llamarlo papá. Aliviado acarició sus cabellos. Arthur tosió, tenía que sacarlo del edificio.

\- ¿Y mami?

\- ¿Mami? - repitió el menor, quien con todo su esfuerzo botó la silla para llamar la atención de su padre.

\- Arthur, necesito que seas un héroe y te quedes despierto.

\- Pe-ro, me siento mal...

\- Arthur, por favor.

El menor accedió a bajar de sus protectores brazos, intentando hacerlo sentir orgulloso, y trastabillando lo guío hacia el inconsciente cuerpo de su madre. Satisfecho Alfred lo tomó en su brazos, junto a Alice.

\- Buen trabajo campeón - susurró el mayor en su oído.

Arthur solo sonrió, sintiéndose débil.

Alfred corrió escaleras abajo y esquivó hábilmente el fuego, en momentos como ese agradecía haber sido el más ágil de su equipo de rugby. Salió del edifico, justo en el instante que una viga terminó por bloquear la salida.

Tosió un poco, producto del humo, intranquilizándose cuando le quitaron a las dos personas que más amaba de sus brazos. Subieron a los dos en una camilla y se los llevaron a una ambulancia. Más tarde se enteraría que habían llamado esa ambulancia porque creyeron que un hombre loco había entrado en el incendio a salvar personas que no existían.

\- Dady...

Alfred se acercó a la camilla del más pequeño, quien sujetó con fuerza su dedo meñique, necesitaba tranquilidad. Alfred le sonrió mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

\- ¿Si, Artie?

\- Mamá... estaba llorando - susurró preocupado.

Alfred no supo reaccionar por unos segundos. Luego sonrió con calidez, comprendiendo la preocupación de su hijo.

\- Entonces tu y yo la haremos feliz, ok? - habló acariciando la parte de su mejilla que estaba libre de la máscara de oxígeno.

\- Ok - susurró sonriendo por la idea de hacer feliz a su mom - Y daddy.

\- ¿Si peque?

-_ I love you_.

Y aquella vez, fue el primer te amo que salió delicadamente de sus labios.


	3. I'll be father

_**I'll be father.**_

\- Cielo - dijo Alfred entre besos - A-Arthur... esta despierto.

\- Si, en su habitación - susurró antes de comer sus labios, para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa gatuna - ¿No estas feliz de que tomé la iniciativa...?

\- Mommy - se escuchó la aguda vocecita del menor.

\- ¡Artie! - gritaron ambos separándose y avergonzándose por su repentina aparición.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí peque? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? - Alfred se separó de su amada y caminó hacia él-

Arthur se refregó un ojo.

\- No puedo dormir...

\- En ese caso - dijo Alice acuclillándose a su altura - Me sé un cuento de mamá y bebé conejo...

\- No amor, esta vez YO le contaré el cuento - Alfred lo tomó en brazos, miró al menor, y juntos, le sonrieron.

\- ¿Tú? - alzó una ceja - ¿Sabes de cuentos para niños?

\- No - admitió con diversión - Pero inventaré uno.

\- ¡Pero...!

Antes de que pudiera reclamar le dio un beso en la frente y corrió hacia las escaleras. Alice sonrió resignada. Una vez Alfred entró a la pieza del menor lo sentó en su cama y acercó una silla.

\- Haber - dijo arremangándose la camisa - ¡Te contaré el de un héroe llamado Superman!

\- Dad...

\- ¡Y su súper secuaz Robbin!

\- Dad...

\- ¿O ese era de Batman?

\- ¡Dad!

\- ¿Si peque? - preguntó con una mirada inocente.

\- No quería a mamá para que me contara un cuento, que-ría... - bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hablar de... algo.

El pequeño aun no subía la cabeza, pero Alfred podía ver su sonrojo en sus orejas.

\- En la calle hay muchos papás felices, se parecen mucho, mucho, mucho a ustedes, y yo-yo quiero... - se detuvo un momento para tomar aire - ser así.

\- Pero peque, eso no tiene nada de malo - sonrió y lo tranquilizó sentándose a su lado.

\- Lo sé, pero... ya sé con quien quiero vivir mi vida entera - anticipando que su padre diría "no tiene nada de malo", agregó - No le gustan mis cejas.

Alfred se tapó la boca para no reírse de su hijo, parecía una broma inocente, pero podría herir sus sentimientos.

\- Ya encontrarás a otra...

\- ¡No quiero a otra! ¡Ella es perfecta! Le gana a los hombres cuando jugamos a la pinta, ¡se aprendió el abecedario! Y su risa... - se dejó caer a la cama y suspiró - es como el canto de los ángeles.

Alfred lo pensó, se oía como él mismo el día que escribió una carta de amor para su Alice.

\- Cielo, si en verdad están destinados a estar juntos... ella verá más allá de tu físico.

Arthur frunció un poquito el ceño, quería que le dijera que todo estaría bien.

\- ¿Te inhalaste?

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

Meses atrás, el día que ocurrió un fatídico accidente, Arthur respiró mucho humo del incendio. Sus pequeños pulmones quedaron severamente dañados y trajo con ello asma severa. La enfermedad hasta el momento había sido tratado, no tuvo ataques a lo largo del trayecto y lo único que tenía controlado era la aspiración del polvo y la actividad física. Le fue, en un principio, difícil, los libros que el solía leer en la biblioteca estaban cubiertos de polvo, pero la asesora le tomó cariño y limpiaba los libros por él.

\- Diez - el mayor terminó de contar las respiraciones del más pequeño y le quitó el inhalador.

Alfred estaba a pasos de la puerta cuando escuchó la débil voz del menor.

\- ¿Y si nunca supera mis cejas?

Alfred no volvió a encender la luz, pero se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

\- Ten fé mi amor, la mujer que más ames en tu vida, estará contigo algún día.

\- ¿Y seré padre? - preguntó con inseguridad mientras veía sus ojos cielo.

Alfred sonrió revolviendo su cabello.

\- Y serás padre.

* * *

Años después.

\- Y serás padre... - susurró en un suave lamento Arthur, acariciando la cama donde solía dormir.

\- ¿Cariño? - dijo una rubia mujer entrando al cuarto.

\- ¿Si, Emy?

\- Tu madre te llama, el auto del funeral ya llegó... - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un pequeño travieso que subía las escaleras.

\- ¡Papi! - un niño rubio y con un mechón de cabello empinado empujó a su madre y saltó a los brazos del mayor.

\- ¡Campeón! - gritó este dándole una vuelta en el aire.

Emily hizo un puchero infantil, que fue notado por Arthur.

\- Alfred, no empujes a tu madre - lo regaño con una sonrisa dulce, su único hijo era una bomba de energía.

\- Lo siento ma - dijo volteándose hacia ella, sacándola la lengua con diversión.

Arthur suspiró, viendo por la ventana.

\- No sabes cuanto te pareces a tu abuelo.

\- Papá, ¿por qué el abuelo esta en una caja?

\- Porque... va a dar un largo viaje - dijo con un leve deje de melancolía.

Emily notó que su esposo quería estar un tiempo más solo en la habitación.

\- Alfie, vamos con la abuela ¿si?

\- Oki.

El pequeño Alfred bajó de los brazos de Arthur y tomó la mano de su madre, quien recibió una mirada de gratitud.

Una vez solo Arthur se sentó en la cama.

\- Lo hice - dijo con un leve susurro - Soy padre - sonrió levemente, sin quitar los ojos del suelo - Sé que quieres que lo supere y siga adelante... lo haré - una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla que no tardó en secar - Seguro... ahora parezco un loco hablando en una habitación, pero créeme confío en que estas aquí, ¿pu-puedes... confirmarlo?

Un, dos y tres. Silencio.

Bajó la cabeza hacia sus zapatos.

\- Supongo... que no puedes hacerlo - se puso de pie tomando una bocanada de aire - I love you - susurró como hizo hace mucho tiempo, luego de un incendio.

Secándose las lágrimas salió de la pieza, y cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella, _la puerta se cerró tras de él._


End file.
